The art is replete with paint brush holders which may be carried about by a painter as belt mounted holsters and which are designed to keep the handle of a brush dry and free of paint. Many tend, unfortunately, to be somewhat inconvenient for a painter to use and to require paint brushes to be specially modified before such brushes can be used with them. One example of such art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,042, which issued May 24, 1988, to Richard C. King. That type of holder is formed by substantially vertical and rectangular front, back, and side panels, with an opening at the top and a substantially rectangular panel at the bottom, and can sometimes be difficult to use. In normal usage, a holder like the one shown in the King patent is worn at the painter's waist. Under such circumstances, when the painter attempts to insert a brush through the top opening, he will in all likelihood find that his hand at least partially obscures his view of the opening. The probable result will be that some bristles of the paint brush will catch on the edge of the holder and at least some paint will be flicked from those bristles. In addition, the type of brush holding arrangement shown in the King patent requires installation of special clips on the sides of all brushes before they can be used. As modified, the brush needs to be inserted with the clip oriented toward the outer lip at the top of the holder. Once again, the painter's hand is likely at least partially to obscure his view of the region in which the clip is to make contact with the edge of the holder.